Reading Glasses
by misanagy
Summary: Modern AU. Kahlan comes home to her girlfriend and finds something new.


Reading glasses - Modern AU

Kahlan pushed the door to her apartment open and was immediately relaxed by the familiar atmosphere inside. The soft music and the smell of the apple incense she spotted burning on the table near the door clued her in that her girlfriend was already home. A grin spread across Kahlan's features as she tossed her keys on the table and placed her work files next to them. She followed the soft tune to their bedroom where she found Cara stretched along the bed, stomach down, surrounded by books and sheets of paper.

This sight was not unusual. Cara always complained that all the tables in the house were just not big enough to fit all her research material, so she would end up scattering the books either on the floor or the bed. But she did keep her laptop placed neatly on the bedside table; God forbid any accidents befall the little machine. Sometimes Kahlan thought the blonde treated her laptop as if it were her own child, it was endearing really.

But what never failed to get Kahlan's undivided attention whenever she caught Cara in this position was her girlfriend's beautiful form. The blonde had a body to die for, and when she was stretched out on her stomach like this, Kahlan couldn't resist the need to lay down on top of her. The fact that Cara was wearing a pair of very tight and very short denim shorts, as well as a loose cut shirt that left her shoulders bare, didn't help to diminish the fire Kahlan could already feel starting lower in her belly.

"Hey!" Kahlan greeted as she toed of her heels. "What are you doing?" she asked while approaching the bed.

"Baking," Cara replies distractedly, smiling when she heard Kahlan chuckle behind her. "Let me just write this bit down…" the blonde trailed off, distracted with her work.

"Go ahead," Kahlan encouraged as she climbed on the bed in between the blonde's legs. "I don't want to distract you," she said, running her fingertips lightly up Cara's calf and stopping to make small circles with her thumbs on the sensitive skin on the back of her girlfriend's knees. Cara didn't reply, but Kahlan could feel the blonde's muscles twitch faintly under her touch, as well as see the small shudder that passed through her girlfriend's body.

"I know, you would never do such a thing," Cara said sarcastically, biting her lip when she felt Kahlan's palms slide up the back of her thighs. An involuntary moan escaped the blonde's mouth when Kahlan traced the underside of Cara's buttocks with her thumbs.

"It sounds like you're very focused," Kahlan mocked, lifting the hem of Cara's shirt with one hand and placing an open mouthed kiss on the blonde's lower back. Kahlan grinned at the reactive jerk of Cara's hips, and shifted to straddle the blonde's thighs. The brunette placed both hands on the other woman's waist, and let her weight rest comfortably on her girlfriend, grinding her increasingly hot center on the blonde's ass as she settled on top of Cara.

"Kahlan," Cara groaned out her girlfriend's name as she lifted her hips to meet the brunette's teasing touch. The blonde moaned, dropping the pen she was holding when Kahlan slid her hands up her sides, consequently bringing the loose shirt up.

"You dropped this, baby," the brunette whispered close to Cara's ear as she reached out to pick up the pen. Cara didn't show any signs of hearing her; instead the blonde seemed to be focused on her own breathing. Using the pen to move the blonde hair over Cara's shoulder, Kahlan lowered her mouth to Cara's exposed shoulder and scraped her teeth lightly over the golden flesh, smiling when she heard Cara hiss in pleasure. As Kahlan was starting a trail of kisses towards the blonde's neck, she caught a glimpse of black on Cara's face.

"You're wearing glasses?" Kahlan dumbly questioned, turning her head fully towards Cara to better see the blonde's face.

"Oh, right, I forgot I had them on," Cara exhaled and rolled onto her back to lean on her elbows and look up at the woman now straddling her lap.

"I look like a nerd, huh?" she commented dejectedly and reached up with a hand to take off the rectangular glasses.

"No," Kahlan immediately grabbed the blonde's hand to prevent her from removing the glasses. "Leave them on," she whispered in a suddenly husky voice, her eyes admiringly surveying her girlfriend's face.

"I went to the doctor today, apparently the tearing eyes and headaches I was having mean I need glasses to read," Cara explained, noticing how the brunette was looking at her intently, but seemed to be lost in her own head. "And he also found out I was pregnant," Cara informed trying to maintain a serious face, amused at her girlfriend's reaction to her new look.

"I see," Kahlan commented in an unfocused manner. "Wait, what?" the brunette snapped back to attention, just to hear her girlfriend's laugh.

"I assume you approve of my choice of frame," Cara guessed, pointing at the thick, black rectangular frame that held the lenses.

"Come here a second," Kahlan said while fisting Cara's shirt and pulling the blonde towards her into a sitting position. As soon as Cara got close, Kahlan slid her fingers through the hair at the back of the blonde's head and devoured Cara's lips in a passionate kiss.

Cara moved her hands around Kahlan to cup the brunette's ass and bring her even closer. Kahlan moaned appreciatively and moved her hands to caress down Cara's chest; not pleased with the cloth barrier she found there, Kahlan pulled up Cara's shirt and stripped her girlfriend of the item with the blonde's help. She stared unashamedly at the topless blonde wearing just a smirk on her face and the hot pair of glasses that somehow only enhanced the look of lust in her green eyes.

"You look so damn hot with those on," Kahlan breathed out, trailing the tips of her fingertips down Cara's chest and over her breasts.

"Do they you turned on, baby?" Cara asked teasingly, flicking her tongue over the brunette's upper lip.

"Shut up and kiss me, smartass," Kahlan said with a forcefulness that came out of pure lust and desire. Cara only chuckled throatily, because her girlfriend's eager lips were already covering her own.

Cara palmed her hands on the small of Kahlan's back and moved them up, pulling Kahlan flush against her. The brunette let herself be pulled into Cara's body and surrounded the blonde's shoulders with her arms. Kahlan traced Cara's lower lip with her tongue, silently asking the blonde to deepen the kiss. Cara immediately complied, holding Kahlan closer to her when she felt the brunette's tongue slide sensually against her own. They kissed passionately for delicious moments until Kahlan's need to taste her girlfriend's skin became irresistible. The brunette moved her hungry lips to the blonde's neck, kissing and licking the tanned skin, stopping once in a while to blow gently on the wet marks and watching as goosebumps rose on Cara's skin.

Kahlan lowered one hand from Cara's shoulder to grip the blonde's bicep, placing her lips on the juncture between Cara's neck and shoulder and sucking hard, not caring that the action would probably leave a mark on her girlfriend. Judging by the deep groan coming from Cara's lips, the blonde didn't care either. Kahlan trailed kisses to Cara's shoulder and back up the blonde's neck until she reached Cara's lips and lost herself in the supple flesh. Kahlan could feel the desire increase in Cara's kisses; the blonde was becoming more demanding and fervent with each brush of Kahlan's lips. The brunette left Cara's swollen lips to pay attention to the other side of her girlfriend's neck; she licked a wet trail up her neck and intentionally moaned softly close to the blonde's ear, something that she knew drove Cara wild.

Breathing hard, Cara tried to slide her hands underneath Kahlan's tight white button down shirt, but the tightness off the item prevented her from feeling the soft skin that waited underneath. Cara moved her hands over the brunette's thighs and ended up at the edge of Kahlan's shirt, sighing in pleasure when Kahlan sucked gently on her pulse point. The blonde tried to sneak her hands between their bodies to undo the buttons but with the way Kahlan was pushing against her body the simple task was impossible.

"Off," Car mumbled between raged breaths, tugging suggestively on the hem of Kahlan's shirt.

"In a moment, baby," Kahlan teased, not willing to leave Cara's neck yet.

"No, now," Cara groaned petulantly and ripped the shirt open in one swift move, making Kahlan gasp in surprise.

"You ruined my shirt," Kahlan exclaimed, finally leaving the crook of Cara's neck to look at the blonde's accomplished expression.

"That's what you get for teasing me," Cara husked out and easily flipped the brunette on her back, following her closely and pinning Kahlan to the bed with her body. The brunette instinctively surrounded Cara's waist with her toned thighs and pushed a calf between Cara's legs, forcing Cara to press her hips onto Kahlan's center. Both women moaned at the contact, but then sighed in frustration at the items of clothing still keeping their heated skin apart.

Cara leaned on one elbow and moved the other hand down to undo the button and zipper of Kahlan's light grey dress pants. While attempting to open Kahlan's pants, the blonde enthusiastically burrowed her face on her girlfriend's full mounds and covered the creamy flesh with hot kisses and soft bites. Kahlan closed her eyes and sighed in delight at the blonde's caresses. The brunette gasped and cupped the back of Cara's head, holding her girlfriend to her chest as the blonde sucked her hard nipple over the fabric of her bra. Despite the searing pleasure leaving her dizzy, Kahlan couldn't help but smile at Cara's fumbling with the buttons of her dress pants, the blonde was obviously too distracted with her breasts to focus on anything else.

"I hate your clothes today," Cara exasperatedly hissed through her teeth while tugging impatiently on the unnecessary three lined up buttons of Kahlan's pants.

"Hold on, grumpy," Kahlan hurriedly grabbed the blonde's wrist. "Let me do it, because these weren't exactly cheap," Kahlan said, undoing the pants herself because she had no doubt that Cara would do to them what she had done to her shirt. Cara took advantage of this to slide down her denim shorts, winking at Kahlan when the brunette raised one eyebrow after noticing that Cara was wearing the shorts commando style.

Grinning when she saw the stubborn buttons undone at last, Cara wasted no time in baring Kahlan's long legs. The brunette lifted her hips off the bed to assist Cara in undressing her and then took off her ruined shirt, as well as her bra, throwing them off the bed. The blonde kneeling between her legs stroked Kahlan's bent legs and traced random patterns with her wet tongue over the brunette's firm stomach. Kahlan squirmed and moaned underneath Cara's mouth and hands; she arched her back with a breathy moan as Cara lowered her mouth to Kahlan's center and sucked her engorged clit through her silk panties. The blonde hooked her fingers on her girlfriend's panties and pulled them off, licking her lips in anticipation as she saw how wet Kahlan was. Without hesitation, Cara flattened her tongue over Kahlan's pulsating sex and licked slowly from the brunette's entrance to the bundle of nerves that was begging for attention. Kahlan let out a deep moan, the heels of her feet sinking on the mattress to serve as leverage as her hips rose almost on their own to meet Cara's mouth.

"Cara, wait," Kahlan whimpered while reaching down to clasp Cara's biceps and weakly pull the blonde back up her body. "For now, you just keep those pretty eyes where I can see them," Kahlan said between heavy breaths as Cara's hand burnt a path up her inner thigh.

"You mean the glasses," Cara corrected while hovering over Kahlan, smirking down at her blushing girlfriend. Kahlan looked away from the knowing green eyes, feeling a little silly about her new found fetish; but when she opened her mouth to reply to her teasing girlfriend, only an erotic cry passed her lips as Cara easily pushed two fingers inside her.

The blonde straddled Kahlan's thigh to give her better maneuvering space and started to slowly pump her fingers inside Kahlan, watching in rapture her girlfriend breathing hard through slightly parted lips. Cara traced her tongue along Kahlan's lips, moaning as the brunette gently sucked it inside her own mouth and massaged it with her own tongue. The blonde explored Kahlan's mouth thoroughly, her tongue swirling with Kahlan's in a familiar cadence. After a few moments, she felt Kahlan's hips meeting her thrusts in a silent plea for the blonde to pick up her pace. Instead of granting Kahlan what she wanted, Cara smirked deviously into the kiss and withdrew her fingers from her girlfriend's warm center, hearing the brunette whimper in protest.

Cara ended the kiss to look deep into Kahlan's begging eyes. The blonde placed a single kiss to the swollen lips beneath her own and pressed the base of her fingers to the brunette's clit, making Kahlan gasp and sink her nails on the blonde's shoulder blades. Cara, never looking away from Kahlan, rested her fingers along the length of Kahlan's center and started an undulating motion, pressing the brunette's clit and ending up teasing her entrance with only the tips of her fingers. The blonde lowered herself more against Kahlan, pressing their breasts together and stimulating Kahlan's center with tantalizing touches that were melting the brunette underneath her.

"Cara, stop teasing," Kahlan breathed out and lifted her head to kiss the blonde's lips, but groaned in frustration when Cara lifted her head out of reach and kissed her cheek instead.

"In a moment, baby," the blonde whispered into Kahlan's ear before sucking on her earlobe, hearing her frustrated girlfriend whimper yet again.

Cara trailed open mouthed kisses down Kahlan's neck, stopping briefly at her pulse point to suck gently and feel the brunette's erratic pulse on her tongue. After releasing the soft skin, Cara continued down to nip gently at the base of Kahlan's neck before kissing her way along Kahlan's breasts to one of her hard nipples, engulfing it in her mouth and flickering her tongue over it. Kahlan canted her hips into Cara's still undulating fingers, but didn't know if she wanted to cry from the frustration or moan from the intense pleasure Cara's mouth was creating on her breasts and, even if she didn't want to admit, the pleasure the nimble fingers on her sex were providing. But enough was enough; Cara had already taken her little revenge on Kahlan's previous teasing and the brunette was sure she would burst soon if she didn't reach her peek. Slowly, Kahlan moved one hand down Cara's back to cup the blonde's ass; as she expected, her girlfriend bucked into her touch and Kahlan slid her hand between their bodies to firmly press her fingers against Cara's wet clit.

"Ah, fuck," Cara hissed at the pleasurable contact and couldn't prevent her hips from grinding down on Kahlan's hand, seeking the pressure she was desperately needing too.

"Only if you go first," Kahlan husked out with a sassy smile.

Cara grinned up at her girlfriend; the blonde would never admit it, but she loved when Kahlan got her like this, beating her at her own game. Cara moved her head to be at eye level with Kahlan and reached up with her free hand to pull off her glasses and toss them unconcernedly on the bed. She kept her hand motionless over Kahlan's center and smiled down at the brunette. Kahlan smiled up at her playful girlfriend, lifting her hand to gently cup Cara's cheek and caressed the blonde's rosy skin with her thumb. Without breaking eye contact, Cara turned her head slightly to place a chaste kiss to Kahlan's palm and then lowered herself to place another, not so chaste kiss, to the brunette's waiting lips. As Cara pushed her tongue into Kahlan's welcoming mouth, she moved two fingers back inside the brunette's center, feeling the vibrations on her lips from the guttural moan coming from Kahlan. Not a second after, Cara moaned too when Kahlan mercifully filled her with two skillful fingers.

They immediately picked up a comfortable and pleasurable rhythm, their fingers thrusting inside each other and their bodies gliding seductively against one another. Kahlan ended the kiss with a wet sound, moving her lips to Cara's jaw line and kissed a path towards the blonde's ear. The desperate panting Cara could hear and the hot puffs of air on her ear and neck fueled the blonde's passion even more. Cara trailed wet kisses over Kahlan's neck and shoulder, speeding up her pumping fingers and curling them upwards as she effortlessly found the sweet spot inside her girlfriend.

"Oh baby, don't stop," Kahlan pleaded as she mirrored the movements of Cara's fingers inside of her girlfriend's hot center. Kahlan's hips were moving instinctively, meeting Cara's thrusts and aiding her own hand to thrust against her girlfriend. Every time the heel of her hand connected with the blonde's clit, Kahlan could hear a little whimper leave the blonde's lips. Their movements became erratic and almost desperate as both of them were now very close to their releases.

With a last couple of thrusts from Cara, hitting that perfect spot every time, Kahlan came undone as her back arched, her eyes rolled back in her head and a cry of Cara's name left her parted lips. The feeling of Kahlan's center closing around her fingers as a gush of warm fluid coating her already drenched fingers was all it took for Cara to tumble over the edge. The shuddering blonde ground her hips down against the pale fingers inside her and pressed her face onto Kahlan's neck, letting out a deep moan. Cara repeatedly pressed her hips down against Kahlan's hand, riding out her orgasm as her clit pressed onto the heel of the brunette's hand. The blonde pressed her own hand against Kahlan's clit and gasped when her girlfriend bucked her hips up against the touch and moaned as a new wave of pleasure hit her.

Kahlan lowered herself back down onto the bed when her tensing muscles allowed her. The brunette smiled at the comfortable weight pressing on top of her as she turned her head to kiss the temple of a breathless Cara. Kahlan felt the blonde turn her head to rest it next to Kahlan's, inching closer to the brunette and placing a small kiss behind her ear. Kahlan smiled and gently removed her fingers from inside Cara, draping the other hand over Cara's back when she felt another shudder shaking Cara's sated body. Kahlan sighed blissfully when Cara too removed her fingers from inside her, running them slowly up Kahlan's center to rest on the brunette's lower stomach.

Both women stayed like that until their breathing and heartbeat returned to normal; their bodies drowsy and their minds in a haze. Kahlan let her hand travel lazily up and down Cara's back, reveling in the soft purring sounds the blonde was making. Cara finally rose up on her side, using her hand to hold her head up and looked down at a smiling Kahlan.

"So the doctor prescribed you reading glasses, huh?" Kahlan asked nonchalantly and Cara just laughed lazily.

"What's so alluring about the glasses anyway?" the blonde asked curiously, stretching out her arm to grab the glasses lying forgotten on the bed. Kahlan lifted herself and moved to be in a similar position as Cara, facing the blonde and watching her analyze the glasses.

"I don't know," Kahlan shrugged and took the glasses from Cara, putting them on. "There's just something about you wearing them that drives me crazy," Kahlan confessed, sliding her fingers through her long hair and bringing the dark tresses to fall over one shoulder.

"Never mind," Cara said, licking her lips and inching closer to Kahlan with a hungry look on her eyes. "I think I get it now," she husked out before capturing Kahlan's lips in a kiss filled with rapidly renewed passion.

Kahlan just let her body drop back onto the bed, bringing the blonde with her, and let her girlfriend ravish her one more time.

Thank God she had nagged Cara to go to the damn eye doctor once and for all.


End file.
